Blue and Chocolate? NEVER TOGETHER
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Leo faces an old enemy... CHOCOLATE!
1. Chapter 1

I was eating some candies and… inspiration came! Sweet inspiration… mmm… sweet, sweet… _*eating chocolate bar*… _sweet… Ok ok! Enough for today…

…

…

… maybe… _*another bite to the choc-bar* … _Mmm… I'm not gonna sleep after this… I know -_-;

Repeat: I'm not the turtles' owner… DAMN YOU NICKELODEON!

**Blue and Chocolate? NEVER TOGETHER!**

"Hey guys!"

M: "Who! What's up girl?"

"Hey Mikey! I brought you something"

M: "What is it? Let me see! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Please!" _*stretching the "please"*_

"Calm down! Where are the others?"

M: "Leo's helping April with her training, Don's testing the hauler's upgrades and Raph's with Casey"

"Hmmm… I'm kinda late for a college's meeting. Could you tell them I came here, please?"

M: "Ok"

"Ok… Bye Mike! … Oh! I almost forgot… _*handing him a basket full of candies* _Here, hope you like them!"

M: "CANDIES!"

"Yeah, I was supposed to bring them on Halloween but I totally forgot it. Sorry"

M: "It's ok. So… these are Halloween candies?"

"Well… not exactly. These are not exactly from October 31st… I just bought them on my way here"

M: "Aww! Thanks Who!" Mikey says hugging me.

"You're more than welcome!" I say returning the hug "Oh shell! I'm gonna be late! _*breaking the hug and running like a crazy* _SEE YA MIKEY! DON'T FORGET TO SHARE WITH OTHERS!"

2 hours later…

R: "Halloween candies… on November?" Raph asks in disbelief.

M: "Call her if you don't believe me, but she's in a meeting right now so…"

R: "Don't care, I hafta be sure it's not anotha of yer pranks… *dialing*… … … … Who, Raph's talking… yeah I know yer busy, I'll make this quickly: did you bring a basket with candies on it? … … Ok… yeah, thanks… … … ok, ok, bye" _*end of the call*_

M: "Well?" Mikey says smirking.

R: "…_*sigh*_…'k numbskull, you're right after all… but I ain't in tha mood for candies right now. You can have my part"

M: "Really? Thanks bro! you're the…"

R: "Yeah, yeah… whatever"

Don enters into the scene.

D: "Hi guys… what's up with those candies?" Don says approaching to the table.

M: "Who brought them… take your part bro!"

D: "So, they're from Who, huh?... Hmm… no thanks, Mikey"

M: "C'mon Donnie! They're harmless! Or you think she wants to sedate you again? Hahahaha!"

D: "Har-di-har… but yes, you're right"

M: "Aww! C'mon Donnie… she brought them for us! Please… I don't wanna eat them alone! Pleeease?" Mikey says with puppy eyes… (Heh, always works)

D: "…*sigh*… ok, let's see… Hmm… smarties, gummy bears, gummy worms… LIFE SAVERS GUMMIES! They're my favorites! I think I'll take them… and the smarties… and… and… some bubblegum… Oh! And 'Warheads'; Casey told me they're really good"

M: "So… look who_ didn't_ want candies, huh?" Mikey pokes Don playfully.

D: "Shut it, Mikey!" Don says kinda embarrassed.

M: "Ok… the gummy bears are mine… the gummy worms too… Woo hoo! Mini Marshmallows… definitely mine! BROWNIES… TWINKIES!"

D: "Hey, hey! Slow down! You wanna get sick again?"

M: "What! You know I love candies and Raph gave me his part so…"

D: "Ok, ok… but take it easy"

M: "And the last one will be… … hmmm… Vanilla bonbons!"

D: "What about Leo's part?"

M: "Don't worry! I left his part intact" Mikey says leaving the room with his hands full of candies.

D: "Eh… Mikey? Are you sure you wanna leave him… these ones?" Don says looking inside the basket.

M: "Yeah… what's the matter?"

D: "Well… you know what happens when he eats them" Don says crossing his arms.

M: "Relax bro, those are sugar free! How bad could be?"

D: "Hmm… ok, but don't forget that I told you. Don't complain later" Don leaves the kitchen.

Some minutes later, Leo arrives to the lair; he makes his way to the living room and finds his brothers Don and Mikey watching T.V.

D: "Hey Leo!" Don greets his brother chewing the bubblegum.

L: "Hi Don, hi Mi... _*looks at Mikey eating the candies*_… eh, Mikey… where did you get those candies?"

M: "Hi Leo! Who brought them when she came here"

L: "That's nice"

M: "There are some for you in the kitchen" Mikey says stuffing his mouth with marshmallows.

L: "No thanks, Mikey. You know that I'm on an especial diet"

M: "C'mon Leo! She brought them especially for you… and you don't wanna hurt her feelings, do you?"

D: "You said she brought them for all of u-Mmphg!" Mikey shuts him with a brownie.

L: "Eh?"

M: "Eh… what did you say Donnie? Want some help with your new project? Sure! Sorry Leo… gotta go! C'mon Donnie!" Mikey says as he takes Don, (whom still had the brownie stuck in his mouth) and pushes him into the lab.

L: Hmmm… well… I guess he has a point. And a little sugar is not gonna kill me hehehe" Leo says and makes his way to the kitchen. He takes a sit and starts to choose the candies.

L: Let's see… gummy bears? Not in the mood… Butterfingers?... nah!... Muffin? Hmm… maybe… _*eats*_… ok, what else, what else?" Leo freezes when he sees an old enemy in the middle of the candies.

L: "So… we meet again… … … Chocolate!"

***TA TA TA TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN***

L: "All the candies in the basket… and they left me alone… with **you**? _*points at the chocolates*… *sigh*_… Why I have the feeling this has Mikey's sign everywhere?"

He starts to pace around the table, looking at the basket with the chocolates inside. Leo bites his lip nervously and keeps pacing… he knows what's gonna happen if he touch them… he's not gonna stop eating them and **that** will have its consequences. Yeap, even the Fearless Leader has a weak point! 15 minutes has passed now.

L: "Maybe if I… … No! … … … but if I just… … … NO! … … Oh shell! This is harder than I thought! _*clutches his head*_ … ok, just a little bite… no more!" Leo takes one of the bonbons and eats it.

L: "Mmm… dark chocolate! … How did she know! ... Mmm… Ok, ok… maybe another one won't hurt… _*takes another* _… Mmm… Mmm… this… is so… great! Sweet, sweet chocolate!" And when he's about to take another one, he stops.

L: "Stop it, Leonardo! It's enough for today! … … … … is it?"

Suddenly, Raph enters into the kitchen.

R: "Hey Leo! Enjoying your girl's gift?" Raph says with a smirk.

L: "Raph… she's not my…"

R: "Yeah, yeah… whatever ya say bro… hey! Mikey didn't tell me there were chocolates, too!"

L: "You want them? Then… take them! They're all yours!"

R: "Ok… _*takes one and eats it*… _sugar free? Yuck! I think I pass, bro. These ones are definitely for you… I guess I'll leave ya alone with yer candies" Raph says and leaves the kitchen.

L: "Raph! Wait! Don't leave… me with… them…_ *sigh*_… hmmm… sugar free? ... Weird! I didn't notice it… I better call Who… _*dialing*_… … … … Hey, Who? Eh… … … Oh sorry! I didn't know you were busy… … … the candies? Yeah, thanks for that… … … the chocolates? Eh… … … … oh really! Yeah, yeah… don't worry… thanks again… bye!" Ends the call and looks at the chocolates with hungry eyes.

L: "Sugar free, huh?... Well…_*takes some chocolates and stares at them*_… … … Now, nobody is gonna save you… NOBODY! HAHAHAHAHA! ..._*evil laugh*…_ _*thunder and lightning sound effects*(just to be sure Leo looks devilish… *wink*…)_"

* * *

Ok, now… this was supposed to be a ONE-SHOT… but this is what I get for eating 6 choc-bars in 15 minutes… -_-;… well, wait for the second and final part of this TWO-SHOT fic… Hahahaha!

_Choc, choc,_

_choc, choc, chocolate..._

_Come into my mouth!_

_Mmm…_

_It makes me just say: Wow!_

Hahahaha, I'm seeing George of the Jungle; the song sounded perfect for the moment and… it just came! Mmm… I think I'm gonna eat chocolate more often.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the ending… hahaha… happy and twisted ending… Hahahaha!

Why the shell am I laughing? Hahahahahahaha! Oh, oh! I know… ENDORPHINS!

_Endorphins… endorphins… _

_This is time for the endorphins! _

_Just appear, when you eat_

_Chocolate bars… and jelly beans_

_This is…_

_The time for endorphins!_

HAHAHAHAHA! SPIDERMAN'S THEME SONG… NEVER GETS OLD! HAHAHAHAHA!

**BTW… Saya the Ninja Cat, if you're reading this… YES! I AM AFRAID OF BUTTERFLIES FOR REAL!**

Repeat: I'm not the turtles' owner… DAMN YOU NICKELODEON!

**Blue and Chocolate? NEVER TOGETHER!**

2 HOURS LATER…

M: "Don! Have you seen my video game controllers?" Mikey yelled from his bedroom.

D: "No… where was the last place you saw them?

M: "Here, in my room! I was playing and then I went to grab some snacks… when I came again, they weren't here!"

D: "Hmm… had you checked on the living room?"

M: "I passed through the living room and nothing!" Mikey yelled a little angry.

_***Video game sounds***_

D: "Sssh! Mikey! Did you hear that?... It's coming from the living room!"

They both ran downstairs just to find Leo playing the highest level of "Star Wars: Battlefront II"

L: "C'mon, come to Leo! … … that's it… that's it…! _*blaster sounds*_… HAHA! THIS IS SOOOO COOL!"

M: "Leo! What the shell are you doing?"

L: "It's called playing videogames! Dah!"

M: "I bet you can't win **that** level… it took me months to pass those ones before the one you're playing now… so, don't be sad if you don't…"

***YOU WON!***

***GAME OVER***

L: "You were saying?" Mikey and Don couldn't believe it! Especially Mikey. Leo had just won… in 10 minutes!

M: "B-but… b-but… My game! I… I… can't believe it!" Mikey said in disbelief.

L: "Aww! Don't be sad, Mikey! Look the bright side of this… now you can play the whole game… from the beginning! HAHAHAHA!" Leo laughed. Mikey was furious with this comment.

M: "Grrr! Leo, you're so…!" Mikey was about to punch Leo but Don stopped him.

D: "Easy Mikey! … _*whispering*_ _I guess I know why he's acting like that_… Ejem… Leo? Eh, how many chocolates did you eat?"

L: "Hmmm… … … don't know… hehe… and who cares! Hehehe" Leo said still laughing.

D: "Mikey, maybe this may sound repetitive but I…"

M: "Yeah, yeah! I know: _I told you_… geez!" Mikey said crossing his arms angrily.

D: "Well… maybe I can give him something to control his hyperactivity… c'mon Leo, we're going to my lab"

L: "Your lab? Is my tinkering lessons time already?

D: "Yes, Leo… time for your tinkering lessons" Don sighed, rolling his eyes and pushing Leo into his lab.

L: "So… where do get started? The shell-cycle? The hauler? A new invention of yours?... What about some chemistry lessons?" Leo said grabbing a pair of test tubes and almost mixing the liquids.

D: "DON'T TOUCH THAT! _*taking away the test tubes* _Leo! Those are dangerous chemicals!"

L: "Ups! Hehe… sorry"

D: "…_*sigh*_… Stay still, Leo! I trying to find something!... now, where did I put those pills?" Don searched on his cabinets for some tranquilizer pills or something useful to put Leo's hyperactivity down for good.

L: "Aww! Don, I'm bored! I need to do something! I just can't stay still right now!" Leo complained but Don wasn't paying attention.

L: "Hmmm… I wonder if Raph's in the mood for a bit of sparring…" Leo said as he made his way out of the lab.

D: "What?... Leo! Come back here!" Don yelled.

L: "Later Donnie!" Leo said leaving the lab.

D: "Oh man! This is definitely not gonna end good"

IN THE DOJO…

Raph was hitting his punching bag when he suddenly felt someone poking his shoulder. He turned his head… nothing. When he went back to his punching bag, he felt another poke. He turned his head again growling… … again, nothing.

R: "Mikey… I ain't in da mood fer jokes!" He threw a few more punches to the punching bag… again, another poke.

R: "That's it, numbskull! Ya better stop or…" He froze when he noticed nobody was behind him.

R: "Hmmm… weird…" he threw another punch but he hadn't noticed the punching bag had been removed so he hit the wall.

R: "AHHHH! _*clutches his hurt hand* _Ok… whoever did this… I swear I'm gonna…"

L: "You're gonna what?" Leo asked smirking.

R: "Leo?"

L: "That's my name and don't wear it out!"

R: "Eh? What da…"

L: "In the mood for a sparring session?" Leo asked almost immediately.

R: "Yeah… sure… Leo, are ya feeling ok?"

L: "More than ok, bro!" Leo said giggling.

R: "Whazzup with da happy face?" Raph asked with a puzzled face.

L: "It's nothing… what? Do I scare you?" Leo asked as he took his position.

R: "Eh… kinda… but…"

L: "Aww! Poor Raphie is scared of me!" Leo teased Raph.

R: "Hey! Watch yer words, Splinter Jr.!" Raph grunted angrily and taking position, too.

Once they were on their battling places, they began the match… well… kinda. Every time Raph attacked, Leo moved and made Raph fall on the ground dryly. Raph stood up and charged into combat again, Leo dodged giggling.

R: "Could ya stop giggling and start to fight instead?" Raph asked angrily.

L: "And what if I don't wanna fight?"

R: "Leo… ya better start to make sense here!"

L: "Why?"

R: " 'cause yer acting weird and that's buggin' me!"

L: "Why?"

R: "Leo… yer acting like Mikey!"

L: "Why?"

R: "Don't know! Yer da one acting weird! You tell me!"

L: "Tell you… what? Hehe"

R: "Aww, man! Mah brain hurts!"

L: "That's **if**… you had a brain… HAHAHAHAHA!"

R: "THAT'S IT! I'LL SHOW YA BRAINS!"

L: "But first… you have to catch me… if you can! HAHAHAHA!" Leo said laughing and running out the dojo.

R: "COME BACK YOU… … hey, isn't this supposed to be Mikey's line? … … whatever… … COME BACK HERE!" Raph started to chase Leo.

L: "Hahahaha… You're too slow! C'mon Raph, catch me!"

R: "What da shell is goin' on with' im?... LEO! COME BACK HERE!"

With all the commotion… it was almost impossible for Don to think a solution to his blue masked brother's behavior.

D: "Hey, you two! Can't you keep it down? I'm trying to…" He yelled leaving the lab.

L: "HI DONNIE… BYE DONNIE!" Leo said still running for his life _(kinda weird, huh?)_.

D: "Eh?" Don was about to follow Leo but Raph appeared with a deadly gaze.

R: "WHEN I GET YA I'M GONNA…"

D: "Hey, hey! Stop it! What's going on?" Don asked grabbing Raph's arm, making him stop.

R: "What's goin' on? I'll tell ya what's goin' on… YOUR BROTHER HAS GONE NUTS! That's what's goin' on!"

D: "Yeah, the chocolates are making their effect on Leo… the only thing we can do is… wait"

R: "What? I can't wait 'til 'Mr. Endorphins' goes back to normal!"

D: "I'm sorry Raph… but that's everything we can do for now. He has to let go all that energy… it might take 2 or 3 hours 'til he gets tired"

M: "Donnie, Raph! Leo's in the garage!" Mikey said in an alarm voice.

D: "Please, tell me all the vehicles' keys are in my lab" Don sighed heavily.

M: "Yeah… but not the…" Mikey was about to end the phrase, when Leo appeared into the lair, riding Raph's bike.

L: "WOOOO-HOOOO!"

M: "… bike's ones" Mikey ended the phrase.

R: "My… BIKE! He… is… riding… MY BIKE?" Raph's hands turned into fists… his breathing increased…

M: "Easy there, Raph… stay calm…" Mikey tried to calm his red masked brother… _(USELESS!)_

R: "I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Raph yelled angrily. His brothers tried to stop him while Leo rode the bike all over the place laughing out loud.

"Hey guys! What's… WHOA! _*dodging bike*… _HEY! WATCH IT!" I say entering into the lair.

D: "Who! Thanks heavens you're here!"

R: "YOU! YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE OF THIS MADNESS! YOU CREATED THAT LUNATIC!" Raph says unplugging his sais.

"Hey! Hold on a sec! What's going on here? I'm responsible for what?"

D/R/M: "**THAT!** _*pointing at Leo*_"

L: "WOOOO! THIS IS AWESOME!"

"Hmmm… weird, I never thought vanilla bonbons could do that"

D: "Wait, wait, wait… vanilla?"

M: "The vanilla ones… were for him?"

"Well, yeah! I know what happens when he eats dark chocolate; that happens to me when I eat them … we go crazy! That's why I put vanilla bonbons instead! For him! Now… who took them?"

Everyone stares at Mikey… angrily.

M: "Meep!"

"…*sigh*… Alright… next time, I think I'll have to label the candies next time… now, about Leo-san… I'm gonna need your help guys"

D: "What can we do?"

"First… keep him away from that bike. I'll be back in a sec"

D: "That won't be a problem. The bike hasn't enough fuel… it will stop on five, four, three, two, one…"

L: "Aww! Donnie! The bike ran out of fuel!"

D: "See?"

"Ok… now, STAY BACK! … _*hissing*he's mine now_… Oh Leoooo!" I say in a melodic tone… melodic and suspicious, hehe.

L: "Hey Who! I didn't see you coming!"

"It's ok… did you enjoy the chocolates?"

L: "ABSOLUTELY!" Leo answers happily.

"Want some more?"

L: "YEAH! YOU HAVE MORE? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!"

"Yeah, I have more… but you have to find them… they're hidden in the living room. But hurry up or Klunk will get them… and you don't want to lose **your** chocolates, do you?"

L: "NO WAY!" Leo yells angrily.

"Then… what are you waiting for? Go and get them!" Leo runs and starts searching. Everyone stares at me with puzzled eyes.

R: "Who… what's yer point?"

"Wait and see… Oh! And follow me" the guys and I start to follow Leo as he searches the 'hidden chocolates'.

L: "They have to be here… somewhere! Who… can you give me a clue? I can't find them!"

"Keep looking! You're getting… _*preparing needle*_… closer"

M: "Oh! I get it!"

R: "Ssh! Keep quiet shell-fer-brains!" Raph said muttering.

L: "Who… are you sure the chocolates are here?"

"Oh yes, Leo-san… they're closer than you think" I start to get close to him as stealthy as I can.

L: "Who, this better won't be a joke, 'cause…"

"Lights out Leo" that's the last thing he hears before feeling the sting on his arm and the liquid on his blood stream.

L: "Hey… whoa… … why I'm… f-feeling… d-di…zzy…eh?"

"Raph, on my count… you catch him: three… two… one…" Leo faints… and Raph catches him.

M: "He's gonna be ok, right?"

"Yeah… he's gonna be out all night long… you guys better go to bed. This was probably a tough day for you"

D: "Hmmm… same stuff you gave me, huh?" Don asks.

"Nope… high dose this time"

R: "Well… I think I'll take 'Sleeping Beauty' to his bed. Night Who"

M: "Yeah… I'm tired, too. Night Who… and sorry for the chocolate thingy" Mikey apologizes.

"It's ok, Mikey. Go to sleep"

D: "Hey Who… where did you get the needle?"

"Oh… I always carry one in my pocket. You know, just in case"

D: "Always?"

"It's a doctor thing"

D: "Yeah, sure… _*muttering* a crazy one, though…_"

"What did you say Donnie? … _*preparing another needle*_…"

D: "Eh… n-nothing… eh… n-night Who! See ya… anytime!" Don runs upstairs.

"Night Donnie! … … … … Yeah… I love being a doctor!"

* * *

Ok... another victim... eh... patient ... well, you got the idea. Reviews please!


End file.
